


Do you know Sindarin My King?

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, HILLARIOUS, Obsession, Sindarin, based on a pic, friend with the king, learning, selflish, silvan, thranduil think you innocent, trick - Freeform, you trick him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know Sindarin?" You asked him.</p>
<p>"Yes? I thought you already know that for I am teaching you"</p>
<p>You gulped and ask the question. A question that make both of your life change. Just ine fateful question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know Sindarin My King?

You are deeply in love with Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood. Obsessed even. You were a plain Silvan Elleth and a best friend of the King. You always spent time with him. Just lookibg at him making you melt. And yiu doesn't know how to speak Sindarin. Even thought the Kibg hate to speak Quenya,but he still tolerate it with you. He sometimes teach you to speak in Sindarin. One day you heard one of the elleth spoke something. The words that can make your wish came true. And you knew that your plan is going to work

 

"Ah,Y/N. Early as usual I see. Come sit" he pat the empty seat in front of him. You close the door behind you softly and shyly sat on the seat. He smiles at you and said,

 

"Y/N,are you alright? Your face seems flushed. Are you sick?" He raise his hand to test your tempreature and you face turned more red.

"It's quiet warm Y/N. Do you want to take some rest?" He asked you with concern. You gulped and tried to stay calm. The question you about to ask him going to change the world. You know this. But this question can make your dream came true. And yoy decide to ask about it.

"I'm fine Thranduil. There is something I would like to ask you."

He smiles and nodded. "What is it?" Oh Valar,he surely broke many heart in his youth time. Even now.  
"You know Sindarin right?"

Thranduil face frown abit but he still answer you nicely. "Yes? I thought you already know itfor I teaching you Sindarin"  
You play with the end of your sleeve and gulped. "What is  nin bestaghog  mean? I heard from some elleth here..." you already know the meaning and you decide to use it.

Thranduil is taken aback with the question. But he looks at you and decide you didn't know what it's mean. Maybe you just wish to learn it. He didn't know that he going to regret his decision.

"Uh...will you marry me?" He said nervously. 

And with that,your wish came true. You quickly stood from your chair and yelled.

" **A THOUSAND TIMES YESSSSS!!!!!!!!** "

Thranduil face confused abd suddenly it hit him hard. He just enter the trap you set for him.

"Wait....I'm just answering the question...." but it's too late. You already ran out of the room and screamed, " **I WILL TELL THEM ALL!!!!!!**

 

And with that Thranduil screamed along with you. " **COMEBACK HERE YOU LITTLE MINX!!!! Y/N!!!!!!!!!** "

 

" **I'M MARRYING THE KING!!!!! WOOOOAHHHH!!!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on one of the picture I cross with in Instagram. I can't help but wrote a story about it! It's too funny!!!! Thank for the one who leaving kudos here!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do you know Sindarin My King? Verse Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582145) by [Thranki_LoKisra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra)




End file.
